Family Ties
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: Freddy has found a new way for his legacy to live on. Katherine is now dead and it's only a matter of time for Lori to get hers. Suxy summary. ON HIATUS
1. Author's Note

****

****

****

**Author's Note:** I've come up with a fun idea for the Nightmare on Elm Street series. Like I said, this isn't a sequel to Freddy Vs Jason but it is a sequel for Freddy. What I mean is this isn't like a rematch between the two, they've parted ways but Jason will be in this in thought he won't make an appearance unless I find a way to tie him into the story. But anyway about the story, as any N.O.E.S. fan knows Freddy was in hell limbo until he used Jason to get him out well (for those who have yet to see the movie) his plan backfired so he's come up with another way to restore his power. I'll try my best to preserve the attitude and actions of our favorite boogeyman. So have fun waiting until I upload the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Author's Note: Gah, I forgot the disclaimer last time! Freddy, Maggie, Hypnocil, Jason and others belong to their respective companies obviously not me. Any way, the story, don't be too harsh on it, it'll get better in later chapters. Tell me what you think so far by reviewing! **

Arigatoo gozaimasu!

**Family Ties**

****

**_"One two Freddy's coming for you. Three four better lock your door. Five six grab your crucifix. Seven eight better stay up late. Nine ten never sleep again."_******

****

**late July 2003**

_"Found you, Katherine dear." Fred Charles Krueger chuckled. His eyes alight with malignant intent. __"While Jason stirs up the town, I'll busy myself with corrupting your _daughter."__

"Hello Sarah." A man purred as he emerged from the shadows.

The six year old girl stopped playing with her dolls, "Oh, who are you?" She asked the shadowed figure that approached her. "I've never seen you before."

The man crouched beside her on the rug, his face still hidden in the shadow of his fedora. 

"I'm a friend; my name is Freddy, I know your mommy very well." 

"How did you get in my dream?" She asked putting down her dolls, peering up at him. "Did I make you up?"    

The man smiled and took off his hat, revealing his scarred face. "No, I'm very real see."

Sarah reached her little hands up to touch his cheeks. "What happened?"

Before Freddy could explain, a look of irritation crossed his features as he rose, "Not now!" He growled as he disappeared.

"Freddy?" Sarah stood up, looking around her dream bedroom. "Come back! We just met!"

"Sarah. Sarah, wake up." Maggie Brighid shook her daughter, "It's time for school."

Sarah sat up in her bed looking about her room. "Where's Freddy?"

A look of alarm crossed Maggie's features as her heart stopped, "What did you say?" She asked gripping her daughter's arm firmly. 

"Freddy, he's my new friend mommy." Sarah said, "He was just here." Sarah's blue eyes swept the room again.

Maggie bit her lip as she closed her eyes. _"Please don't let him be back. Please."_

"Mommy do you know Freddy? He says he knows you." Sarah interrupted her prayer.

"Stop! Don't talk about him!" Maggie screamed jumping to her feet, her hands pressed against her ears. "Get ready for school you're going to be late!" She yelled leaving the room.

"Mommy!" Sarah cried clutching her quilt to her chest. "Why don't you believe me?" She sobbed.

     From then on my mother looked at me differently and she was always cold towards me. I never knew why, but it hurt and I hate her for treating me like that. But my imaginary friend, as my psychiatrist called Freddy always visited me in my dreams. He'd come and comfort me and play with me to lift my spirits when mother was angry with me. Then his visits stopped suddenly and I was left alone. He promised he'd always be there when I needed him so where did he go? 

**April 2010**

"Earth calling Sarah. Sarah Brighid do you read me?" Students around us erupted in laughter. 

I lifted my head off my notebook as I opened my eyes. 

"What Shawn?" I asked irritably. He made a hissing noise.

"Gawd bitchy. The bell rang. I thought you'd like to know, unless you want to continue napping on the lunch table."  

I elbowed him in the side after I stood up, then I gathered up my books. 

"Thanks for waking me." I said before I stalked off to algebra, my shoulder length chocolate brown hair swishing behind me.

Algebra was absolute hell, I couldn't pay attention and I continually dozed off only to be woken by the clearing of Mr. Simkins' throat. 

"Miss Brighid will you explain how we got this answer?" He asked. I blinked trying to focus, my eyelids drooped. 

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said looking to my desk top.

"Obviously." Simkins said turning back to the dry-erase board. My classmates laughed. I stuck my tongue out at Simkins before turning my attention to my notes. _"Jackass." I thought._

       Art was much more enjoyable, these factors having to do with it: one, I can get away with sleeping the entire period and two, I actually enjoy drawing. Today's assignment was no exception, our 'mission for the day' as Mrs. Trenholm likes to call it, was to draw something from real life using value to make it three dimensional. When I draw I go into a sort of trance and I draw without knowing what I'm doing until I hear Trenholm's voice announcing it's time to leave. Then I come out of my trance and am surprised to see what I've done. Today I drew a boiler room as the backdrop with a little boy tied to a chair near the furnace with a man leaning down towards him, all I could see of the man was his silhouette. The girl next to me exclaimed I was disturbed and hurried away from me. I tend to agree there is something up with me but it doesn't phase me the way it does others. I've grown used to the fact that I am very much different from others I have met. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who feels this way, until I find another like me I guess I'll assume I am. 

~*~*~To be continued~*~*~

**Author's note: Hey did anybody know that Freddy's name means 'one who leads peacefully'? I thought that was pretty funny and his middle name means 'masculine and powerful'. Bizarre, I wonder if Wes Craven planned it that way? P.S. sorry for the incredibly short chapter.**

****

****


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Author's note: Thanks for the 2 reviews! I love them! Warlockgal-I have no idea how many chapters I'll have in the end, I'll try to keep this going for awhile, especially since I'm having so much fun writing it. And yeah I know Brighid isn't Maggie's last name but come on it's a cool name, but yeah I did that because I couldn't remember her last name ever being in the film. But Freddy's Dead is the** 6th **film, New Nightmare is the 7th. Hey all give me some ideas on ways to kill someone, my friend and I spent history coming up with cool ways and if I like yours I'll put it in and you'll have the satisfaction of knowing you helped out! Enjoy!******

**Reunion**

  "Hey! You fuckin bitch you'll pay for that!" Kurt Maeda stopped and turned toward the yelling coming from the alley to his left. 

"Fuck off!" a girl said; a struggle ensued. Kurt dropped his duffle bag and sprinted towards the argument.

"Leave her alone!" Kurt yelled as he came upon the source of the commotion. The girl Sarah-a younger classman with a bad attitude-was being held by her wrists by a bigger boy as she kicked at another relentlessly. They each turned to look at this newcomer.  

"Fuck off dick weed." the one holding Sarah growled. The other made his way toward Kurt punching into his left palm as he did so.

"You think you scare me?" Kurt asked as he rose to meet his opponent. Once the jerk was close enough Kurt spit in his face and punched him before he had time to react. 

"Little punk." He said falling back clutching his face. He swung at Kurt blindly, which Kurt ducked nimbly and punched him in the gut were he fell to his knees. The other let Sarah go and hurried to his friend.

"Come on! We'll settle this later!" He said helping his friend up and hurrying away.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked.

"Peachy." Sarah said rubbing her wrists, "Thanks, I owe you." she added picking up her books.

"No problem, I couldn't just let the jackasses fuck with you." Kurt replied as they walked from the alley. "Hey, do you want me to walk you home? They might come back." 

Sarah rolled her eyes in response. "I'm told it's a free country."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked picking up his bag.

"It means you can do whatever the hell you want." 

Kurt raised his eyebrows following behind her quickly.

"I'm Kurt by the way." he said holding out his hand to shake. 

"I know who you are." Sarah said glancing at it.

"Oh." They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached a blue house with white trim.

"This is my stop." Sarah said stopping in front of the walkway absently twirling her hair around her finger. 

"Um, yeah, so I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kurt said scratching the nape of his neck. "Tell me if those guys bug you anymore." 

"Yeah." Sarah said before she turned away from him and walked up to her house.

 "Mom I'm home." Sarah called dropping her books on the dining room table. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. She leaned against the counter sink staring out the window taking slow bites of her apple, her thoughts wandering. Sarah's eyes narrowed as she saw movement behind her in the reflection of the windowpane. She registered what it was just in time to dodge the butcher knife her mother held.

"What are you doing?!" Sarah cried from the floor.

"What I should have done a long time ago!" Maggie growled lunging at Sarah again with the knife. Sarah scrambled to get out of the way but her right shoulder was slashed in the process. Sarah cried out as she pulled away and scrambled to her feet running out the front door, she ran out onto the lawn and continued running.

     Maggie stood in the doorway grinning maliciously.

_"Now nothing will stand in the way of me and my true daughter." Freddy laughed through Maggie, who could do nothing but wait until she was released from his control. But it wouldn't matter, he was right, no one would believe her, especially Sarah and she'd be thrown into an insane asylum to rot or at least until he came to take her life..._

_"I should have stopped this before it got to this point. I pray Sarah will see through his guise and put a stop to him. Once and for all." Maggie cried silently inside unable to do anything while she stood laughing on the outside._

Tears streamed down Sarah's face as she continued running until someone stopped her, their hands gripping her left shoulder and right forearm.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Sarah blinked to clear her vision, and looked up into the face of Kurt. "What the hell happened to you?"

"My mom." Sarah choked, "She tried to kill me."

"Holy shit. Where is she?" Kurt asked craning his neck to look past her.

"Still at home I think."

"Come on, I'll take care of you." Kurt said taking her to his house.

"It's been awhile." Sarah's face lit up as she turned toward the familiar voice. 

"Freddy!" Sarah cried running towards him, he grinned back at her; she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much! Why'd you leave me?" She asked pulling away so she could see his face; hers was a look of hurt.

"I'm back now and I won't leave you ever again princess." Freddy said stroking her hair. 

"Did you see what mommy did to me? She tried to kill me." Sarah sobbed, as she spoke she turned back into her six-year-old self and she buried her face in Freddy's sweater while he soothed and rocked her in his arms. His subconscious deceived him into believing Sarah was his daughter Katherine and in doing so his appearance changed back into that of his twenty-nine-year-old self, that fateful day when he murdered his wife. The dream world around them changed to match and there stood Freddy's house, fresh paint and all behind them, the cellar door open where his wife had emerged.

_"I won't tell! I promise I won't tell!" Loretta said, her voice quivering.___

The clean cut yard and garden where he and his daughter had been playing moments before.__

_"Go inside princess." After Katherine had walked away he grabbed his wife by the hair dragging her to the shed. _"I _told__ you not to go in there." _

"Why did mommy try to kill me? Why does she hate me so much?" Sarah asked, her cheeks tear stained. Freddy set her on the ground; taking her hand he led her into the cellar. 

"I want to show you something princess." He said leading her into the side room that housed his murder weapons, the room that Loretta wasn't supposed to have seen, the room that was supposed to be kept locked. If it had she would never have found out, he wouldn't have had to kill her, his daughter wouldn't have been taken away and tricked into hating him and he wouldn't have been murdered and turned into what he was now...

"What is it?" Sarah asked as he handed her the leather glove, her eyes grew big as she ran her tiny fingers along the smooth blades.  

"Don't cut yourself now." Freddy said smiling.

"It's so pretty." She said. 

"It's for you."

 "Really? I can keep it?" Freddy nodded. "Wow thanks daddy." Freddy heard her say. From then on every time Sarah said his name he heard daddy in its place.

"Your welcome princess, use it wisely." Sarah nodded and Freddy ruffled her hair a grin displayed on his face.

Sarah yawned opening her eyes; she looked to the clock on the wall, 7:09 am. Sarah sighed and snuggled back under the blanket.

_"It was all just a dream." She told herself turning onto her side, she slid one arm under her pillow. _

"Ow." She cried pulling her hand back; there was a fresh cut on her palm. Blood had already dripped onto the crisp white sheets. She lifted up her pillow and gasped, there was the glove with the six-inch blades on each fingertip.  

~*~*~To be continued~*~*~

**Author's note: Whew, I had a minor writer's block a quarter into the chapter but while I was lying in bed trying to sleep I got over it so I had to jump up and write this even though it's 3 am. So if I have any major f'd-up grammar mistakes you know why, but I will edit before I post as always. Oh, yeah, all the dates and Freddy's age I got from this one website that time-lined his life (if I can find out what that website is I'll tell you). But I still find it hard to believe he was supposed to be 29 in that flash back in the 6th movie, but whatever. Tell me what you think, review please! Much arigatoo!**


	4. Chapter 3: Retribution

**Author's Note: **Whee, I love writing this. I have much fun. 

Warlockgal-You get 4 points for knowing Brighid is Celtic!

**Retribution**

"What happened?"

My head jerked up; Kurt was sitting in a chair at the foot of my hospital bed, I had no idea how long he'd been there. I quickly pulled the blanket over the bloodstained sheet and hid my hand.

"Are you okay?" Kurt stood up and moved to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I-I just cut my hand that's all." I said dismissively leaning back and resting my elbow on the pillow.

"On what?" His green eyes narrowed.

"I cut myself on one of my fingernails." I lied. "I really need to clip them." I added stupidly.

"Whatever, let me see."

"No!" I struggled as he grabbed my hands. 

"Bullshit. No nail of yours could make this." he held my left palm up to my face. I looked away. "Did you do this to yourself?" he demanded.

"Well in a way." I said quietly.

Kurt shook his head muttering, "Jesus."

"Not on purpose! It was an accident!" I shouted pulling away clutching my hand protectively to my breast.

"Accident?!" 

I lost what little patience I had to begin with.

"YES damn it! I cut my hand by bumping into this!" I retrieved the glove and shoved it into his lap. 

Kurt's eyes widened. 

"Now do you believe me?"

"Where did you get this?" He asked examining it. 

"A friend." I mumbled.

"What kind of friend gives you this?" 

"God, what is this, twenty questions?! None of your damn business! Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed taking the glove back and damn near cutting him in the process. "Leave!" I ordered pointing to the door with my bloodied hand.

"I'm going to get the doctor, you'll have an awful scar otherwise." he said standing, he looked back at me one last time before he left the room closing the door behind him.

Closing my eyes, I took a breath letting it out sharply. 

"I have to get out of here." I said grabbing my boots and putting them on quickly. I checked my appearance in a mirror on the wall beside the door. I had bed hair and other than that and my bloody hand which I could conceal, I figured I could sneak out of the hospital unnoticed. I then picked up the glove and stuck it in my pocket, blades poking out, gladly I was wearing a shirt long enough so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it.

I snuck out of my room and down the hall avoiding all of the personnel I had met previously. Luckily an ambulance had arrived and most of the staff in my area of escape had left to help out. 

I left the hospital facility and found a bus; I had to get as far away from there as possible. Sitting at the back I examined my hand. Kurt had been right, I was going to have a scar, and if I didn't clean the wound it would most likely become infected. I instantly visualized my palm a greenish purple oozing puss and having to have it amputated, I shivered. I then imagined my left arm minus the hand, which I found thoroughly amusing. But where was I going to go? Not home that was for sure. I frowned thinking of the events the previous afternoon.

_"Why mom?"_ What had I done that made her hate me so? The only thing I could think of was the fact that I had been born but then why hadn't she had an abortion? Or given me up for adoption? I sighed, thinking of my birth made me wonder, where was my father? If I found out who he was maybe I could go live with him. That was very unlikely though, if the police find me they'll put me in a home. If only I knew some relatives of mom's I could see if they'd take me in. It frustrated me that I didn't know any or any friends of mother's who could take care of me. 

_"I know someone." _A little voice inside my head said.

_"Who?" _I asked myself.

_"Freddy." _

My brow furrowed, _"But I only see him in my dreams, he's not real."_

_"What about the glove that's real isn't it? You certainly aren't crazy." _I placed my hand over the glove; yes it was real. The cut on my hand added to the proof. 

_"Well I guess you're right Freddy would take care of me, he's always been there when I needed him most. But he's in my dreams, if I could get him out or myself in then maybe it would work..." _If I could find a way to sleep forever, yeah. That was it! I needed to fall asleep and I'd tell Freddy my idea and we could figure out a way to make it work!

_"You know how crazy that sounds?"_ The other voice in my head, the logical one, said.

_"Yeah, but what have I got to lose? Nothing, so it's worth a try."_ My mind made up I got off at the next stop. I'd have to find a place where I could sleep without drawing attention to myself, some place like a homeless shelter...

_"Katherine." _Freddy sang, his hollow laughter engulfing her.

Maggie lifted her head and looked around, _"He's come for me."_

She stood up and looked around her prison cell for something she could use as a weapon. 

_"Fat chance."_ She laughed inwardly. _"I'll have to try what I did last time. Except we're in a dream this go round and there's no way I can wake myself up. And that oh so little fact of not having any weapons."_ She jumped upon hearing his claws scraping the bars. She moved to her cell door looking up and down the hall; he wasn't visible but she knew he would be soon. 

"Boo." He said appearing in front of her, their noses nearly touching. He cackled as she jumped back and readied her fists. 

"Ooo I'm scared. You aren't as young as you used to be." He said grinning as he circled her. 

_"Damn him."_ Maggie thought, _"He's right. I don't stand a chance this time, I'm at two major disadvantages." _Maggie bit her lip as she watched him warily. 

As much as Freddy enjoyed killing his victims slowly and entertainingly his patience was a thread towards his offspring and he couldn't wait any longer. He had to kill her now or he would snap. But he did contain enough self-control to keep in mind her death had to look like a suicide so he resisted the urge to lash out and slice her with his blades. 

_"He's taking much to long, what's he thinking?"_ Barely a second after, she found out. 

Freddy lunged, grabbing her by the throat, he squeezed the air from her windpipe but left just enough for her to ache for more. Maggie fought with what strength remained after neglect and age had taken their toll, kicking and clawing at the wrist that held her. Freddy continued to grin as he watched her futile retaliation. He let go of her and with his other hand held her by her hair, his smile widened as he watched her gasp for air one last time. Then Freddy shoved his daughter's head into the pillow on her cot and he held it there waiting happily until her life had been extinguished. A great weight had been lifted from him and now that Sarah trusted him again it would only be a matter of time until he could get back to his Children. More importantly that bitch Lori.

Lori raised her head from her desk, her eyes darting around her dorm; all was the way it had been before she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her temples and out of habit she reached for her Pepsi and downed a Hypnocil. Then she turned the volume up on her stereo, took a breath and picking up her pencil she resumed her homework.

~*~*~To be continued~*~*~

**A/N:** F.Y.I. Maggie was in her thirties their first encounter and this time she's in her late forties. Yowza. This is according to my unknown resource. I need to find that freakin website again.... Review please, I live for them!


	5. Another Author Note

**Author's Note:** Ooo I heard the best rumor! You've probably heard it already, but there's talk of A Nightmare on Elm Street prequel! Robert Englund-my hero!-said he would definitely reprise his roll as Freddy, but of course! Who else could play Freddy? I would refuse to see any Nightmare film without him! The interviewer asked him if he'd be willing to make a sequel to Freddy Vs Jason and he said yeah, but he's kinda getting too old. Which he is-56-but wow, he looks super for his age plus he did all of his own stunts in FvsJ. Robert also said he liked the idea of a prequel cuz he wouldn't have to wear all the prosthetics. The guy also asked him what he thought of other movies working along the lines of FvsJ and Robert's response was he wouldn't want to roll around in the mud with Chucky or create a tag team with Michael Myers and Leather Face. Okay sorry that had nothing to do with the story but hell, I thought I'd share my joy.  Two more thing before I upload the next chap. 1) I found out what that website is called! www.hostultra.com/~y2krueger/ So head on over there and check out all its majesty.  2) My friend-Sami-and I were in art today and I don't remember what the hell we-being myself, Sami, Teasion and Kadie-were talking about but it led to how god awful Michael Jackson looks and Sami was like, speaking as Freddy, "I was burnt to death, what the hell happened to you?" *laughs* Okay maybe it's not that funny, but I sure thought so at the time, so there's your daily dose of mindless stupidity. I have a bit of finishing touches to do on the next chap but look for it, it will be up today-unlikely- or tomorrow with any luck.  Jaa ne!


	6. Chapter 4: Dark Side

**Author's Note: As always review, hope ya enjoy!**

**Dark Side**

                It had been hard for me to make myself go to sleep especially since I was on edge; I was running from the cops and I was sleeping in a place I had never been in before. But I did fall asleep and I had called out to him once I arrived in my dream world where it was absolute blackness. 

"You called?" his raspy voice asked as he appeared ten feet from where I stood.

"Yes, I've got no where else to go." 

A grin curved his lips, "I can help you if you help me." 

"Anything." I said whole heartedly. 

"Good girl." He walked towards me, "I need you to collect some souls for me so I can regain my strength. Those little shits and Jason fucked up everything." He growled reminiscing. 

"How do I do that?" I asked watching him as he circled me.

"By killing." 

My brow furrowed, "I can't kill anyone, I would if I could but I'm too weak." 

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." He stopped in front of me and pressed his hands to the sides of my head and I was instantly flooded with thoughts, feelings, and memories. My face screwed up as I took in everything. Once Freddy removed his hands, my head was clear and I was back to my self, the self They had suppressed. Freddy stepped back smiling while he watched me. Even though he was in pain from returning my memories and had grown weaker in the process, he showed no signs of his condition.

"I killed dad." I said, no remorse, no feeling, just stating a fact. "Electrocuting him was so easy. They thought it was suicide." I laughed. "So how many souls do you need?" I asked coming back from my thoughts, "I've got a few people in mind already." I said grinning mischieviously.

"Sarah?" Kurt looked up from his locker, slaming it he hurried to catch up to her. "Why'd you leave the hospital?" She continued with her fast paced walking as if she hadn't heard him, "Hey!" He grabbed her by the arm and she spun around to face him.

"What? I've got somewhere to be, make it quick." 

His brow furrowed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, did-"

"I'm fine, now I've gotta go." She pulled away from him and hurried off, Kurt continued to stare after her in the depleting crowd until she rounded a corner and was gone from his sight completely. He resisted the urge to follow her and settled for cursing.   

Sarah stopped by the shop class, tucking a nail gun into her bag before she headed up to the second floor of the school building. 

"Mr. Simkins?" Sarah asked sweetly poking her head into the empty classroom. She looked up and down the hall before she stepped into his room and closed the door. Simkins' briefcase was still laying on his desk and his NBA screen saver was displayed.  Sarah set everything up by pluging in the nail gun and writing profanities on his board before she hid beneath his desk.

Simkins announced his arrival with a growl of anger as his eyes fell upon the writing. He hurried forward, the door swinging shut behind him, to clean it while muttering about stupid kids. Sarah stood up and aimed once his back was turned.

"Bang, bang!" She said as each nail was driven into his skull pinning him to the board. She walked up to him tilting her head to admire her work then she uncorked the vial Freddy had given her and Simkins' soul flew into it. "One down, two to go." She said recapping it.

Chelsea Peck sat on the grass, the sun shining just right on her, a romantic pop song filling the air. Perfect golden blonde hair to the small of her back, baby blue eyes, dazzling white teeth, smooth peach skin, complete with the latest in fashion outfit. She swished her hair giggling girlishly as her boyfriend flattered and presented her with a big bouque of pink roses, her favorite color. 

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Sarah grimaced from her spot on a branch in a nearby tree, the music stopped like a scratched record. 

Chelsea turned her gaze to Sarah, "What are you doing here? I don't know you." She said in her high pitched, trying to be sugary sweet, voice. 

"Don't know me huh? I came around to tear your little world apart."  Sarah sang. 

Chelsea's happy scenery disappeared, "Get out of my dream!"

"I guess that's how it goes with you self-centered preppy bitches." Sarah said jumping from the tree landing lightly on her feet, her hands tucked into her jean pockets as she walked towards the other girl. "You should remember me, you only bitch at me every other day. _Why don't you smile? Why are you so bitchy? What's your problem?" Sarah mimicked, ending with a classic Chelsea scoff._

"Go away!" Chelsea said glaring as she got to her feet trying to be intimidating. Sarah rolled her eyes as she stopped a foot away.

"Oh, Chelsea, Chelsea," Sarah reached out her gloved hand and ran it through Chelsea's hair, "There's nothing I want more then to be as far away from you as possible." Sarah frowned.

 Chelsea pulled away and stepped back.

"Oops. Looks like you got a bug in your hair." Chelsea grabbed her hair, examining it. She squealed when a centipede crawled onto her hand followed closely by beetles, spiders and other creepy crawlies. Sarah smiled, a bladed finger to her lips, as she stood back watching Chelsea dance around frantically squealing as she tried to get the insects out of her hair. 

"I came to drag you down." Sarah sung another line. Then she snapped her glove free fingers, the bugs disappeared. "As entertaining as this is, your voice is grating on my nerves."  Chelsea still pranced around making sure they were all gone. "But that's okay, I came to shut you up. To knock you down." Sarah sung again. 

"Stop with your stupid song!" Chelsea screeched.

"I must say it's better than the one you were listening to." Sarah appeared in front of Chelsea, nose to nose. "Any last words?" 

Chelsea looked scared now cowering, speechless for the first time in her pathetic little life.  

"No? Okay, I gave you a chance." Sarah reached into Chelsea's throat grasping her vocal cords and wind pipe she pulled them out of her body still attached and sliced them in two. 

"I came around to tear your little world apart, cut you up, knock you down, shut you up and break your soul apart." She sang as Chelsea's soul entered the vial. Chelsea's dream world was gone and Sarah was placed into her own, "Who's next?" Sarah asked stroking her chin with her bloodied blades. "Oh, yes Diamond Fullmer." She smiled thinking of the girl. 

"Stupid girl, she's not asleep yet." Sarah grumbled, "Freddy?"  

He appeared instantly, reclining on a couch, Playboy blocking his face from view.

"I've got a couple souls for you." Sarah tossed the vial at him. 

"Wonderful!" He cackled, downing them.   

"Can you help me now?" 

He tossed the vial back, "To help you, you've got to come to me."

"What do you mean? You're here now aren't you?"

"This is a dream remember." He said tapping his head with a bladed finger.

"So, I have to get to the physical you?"

"Right."

"How far away?"

"Not a hop, skip and a jump. Cross country more like." 

"Hmm, okay I'll leave now then." 

"Aren't you forgeting someone?" 

"Oh, Diamond? I can get her later, thanks to these powers you've given me. Or do you mean mother or Kurt? Mother's dead you know." Sarah said quietly, "She killed herself last night."

"I had heard." Freddy hid his grin. 

"And I don't have a problem with Kurt, he was just trying to help in his own fucked up way." Sarah said shrugging, Freddy nodded, his full attention back to his magazine.      

So Sarah would hitch a ride out of California, her destination: 

1428 Elm Street Springwood, Ohio. 

~*~*~To be continued~*~*~

**A/N: FYI Mr. Simkins, Chelsea, and Diamond are actual people and the song Sarah was singing is called Vow by Garbage, which I have yet to hear.**


	7. Chapter 5: The Long Road Home

**Author's Note:**  In **chap 3 I added more to the ending **I strongly advise you to check it out because you may be a tad lost in the next chap. FYI Just so you don't get the wrong idea Sarah loves Freddy as a fatherly figure. Enjoy, jaa ne!

**The Long Road Home**

"I'm only goin as far as Las Vegas all righ?" 

"That's fine. Thank you very much." I said pulling myself up into the diesel. 

"No problem." he replied cheerfully. I was lucky I found a ride so quickly and that it was taking me that far but I felt anxious, it seemed impossible for me to make it to him.    

_"I'll get there." _I told myself. 

_"Yeah? How do you figure?" _There was no reply. I sighed rubbing my arms.

"Cold?" the trucker asked watching me.

"No, I'm fine." I said shaking my head and plastering a smile on my face. 

"What's it like driving every where for a living?" I said, hoping sparking up a conversation would entertain me for the time being. 

"Ya meet allot of people and see lots of things that's fer sure."

"I would definitely consider being a truck driver it sounds fun."

"After o'while that wears off. But the pay's good." I nodded. "Ya like country?" he asked switching on the radio.

"I'm very open-minded when it comes to music."

"That's good ter here. Most kids yer age like very little these days." I nodded again, if he only knew. 

            Our journey was enjoyable to say the most and when the exit sign appeared I was more or less glad for it to be over. I was a small step closer to the man I loved. At a Shell gas station we said our goodbyes and parted ways. Now I had to find another ride, in Las Vegas of all places. 

At every person that stopped for gas I asked if they were heading east and if I could ride with them but I had no luck until a slick black Camero pulled up next to me; the man within opened the door.

"So, you do this often?" He asked as I slipped inside.  

"No." I shook my head, "How far can you take me?"

"At least Denver. Looks like it's gonna rain, seems you got lucky." 

"Yeah." I shivered, I liked the rain but standing in it for Lord knows how long was not a pretty thought.

"So what's your name?" He asked stealing a glance in my direction.

"Sarah Krueger." I said, Freddy had instructed me to use his last name if any one inquired, 

"What's yours?" I asked for the hell of it, I would find out one way or another.

"Nick Roberts. So why are you headed back east?"

"I've got family there. Life around here gets kinda boring so I thought I'd see how the relatives are doing."

"I see." He said trying to hide a grin. After our brief conversation we drove out of the city in silence except for heavy metal as background. I occupied myself by watching the mountains that passed until it became too dark and trying not to notice Nick's eyes on my body. There was no doubt in my mind I would have to kill this pervert, just when would I get the chance was the question. I had to at least try to milk him for what little he was worth. 

        Once we arrived in Utah to my dismay Nick stopped at a hotel for the night.

"Hope you don't mind sharing a room." Nick said, we got out of the Camero and he proceeded to lock the doors.  

"No problem." I answered following him up the stairs towards our room.

_"I'm sure it was intentional." _My logical voice piped in.

_"No doubt."_ I replied rolling my eyes in the poor light. At our door he slid the card key in and held the door open for me to enter first. I stepped a few feet inside, my eyes adjusting to the blackened room, I heard the click of the door behind me and felt a firm grip on my shoulders. I didn't panic, as I would normally have done in this situation, but stood calmly waiting. 

Nick brushed my hair back from my neck and pressed his lips against it. If it hadn't been lust for motivation I would have relished the warmth of his lips moving toward my collarbone. I felt like the whore from Hellsing, an anime I had seen once, standing perfectly still as the man ran his hands up and down my body stopping only to squeeze my breasts. Except this was no anime, the hero would not come and kill me, I had to take care of myself. I closed my eyes and willed the bladed glove to materialize on my right hand. I flexed popping my knuckles, the leather feeling soft, warm and comforting against my skin. I turned to face Nick and lowered myself down suggestively; my left arm working it's way down his back. He didn't know what hit him when he felt the cold metal enter his flesh directly above his groin and he let out a gasp. My free hand held him from behind; shoving the blades in as far as they would go. Nick yelped in pain and shock as he tried to escape moments before I spilled his guts sweeping the blades upwards finally stopping at his shoulder blades. I removed my hand and his lifeless body crumpled to the ground, I crouched next to him uncorking Freddy's vial once again. 

         I stood up and felt my way to the light switch; I squinted in the now brightly lit room. Once my vision was adjusted I looked to Nick, 

_"Wow what a mess," _I thought, hands on my hips, _"The maids'll have a hell of a time cleaning this up."  I sighed as I bent to drag his corpse from the doorway. It's true what they say; the dead are much heavier than the living. I leaned against the wall breathing heavily. _

_"Definitely not fun."  _I reached into his pocket and stole his wallet and keys. _"I'll be needing these."  I pocketed them and walked the short distance to the bed. I set my glove next to me and kicked off my boots before reclining and picking up the remote, clicking on the television. As I was channel surfing I came upon the news with _my_ picture next to the reporter. _

"Aw shit." I turned up the volume as I bolted upright.

"Police in California are still looking for Sarah Brighid a fifteen year old who was last seen at Hoag Memorial Hospital." 

I muted it, biting my lip.   

"Now they know what I look like, shit." I stared blankly, my glove just happening to be in my view. I put it on and walked to the bathroom. 

         I stared at my reflection for a few moments before I took a clump of hair in my hand and raised the blades with the other when a hand stopped me. 

"Don't ruin your pretty hair." I turned my gaze to the firm grip around my wrist. 

It released me as I jumped back gasping, "Holy shit!" I fell backward into the tub and hit my head on the opposite wall. Kurt stood grinning down at me as he bend holding out a hand.

"How the hell did you get here?!" I screamed pushing it away as I pulled myself out, proceeding to rub the bump on my head. 

"It wasn't that hard." He shrugged suppressing another grin. "Honestly do you think I would leave you alone acting the way you did?" I glared up at him; he was a good three inches taller than I.

"I can't believe you." I shook my head. "How did you get _here?" I asked as walked past him to sit on the bed. Kurt leaned against the wall across from me, his arms folded neatly across his chest._

"I waited for you outside the school building and monitored your movements, then when you hitched a ride with a trucker I knew something was up so I followed you in my truck."

"You've been stalking me." I corrected. 

"Yeah." He nodded, I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Why didn't you pick me up and give me a lift?"

"What? You would have let me?" He asked taken aback.

"Hell yeah, at least I know you wouldn't try any funny crap." I pointed to Nick's mangled body against the wall on the other side of the bed.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're such a weenie." I said as Kurt tried to suppress his coughing mixed with gagging. His cheeks coloured slightly. 

"I'm lucky I was able to sneak up on you, I saw that guy and I nearly started hacking worse than this." He forced a grin.  

"So, have you killed before now?" Kurt asked, the joking playfulness gone from his voice.

"Yes." I answered slowly. What would he think of me now?

"Oh." 

"That's it? You don't care?" A look of disbelief painted my features.

"It's not that I don't care. I-I just don't know what to say in response to that okay?" His volume rose. We sat in silence, me staring at my hands in my lap I noticed the blood on my blades was nearly dry.

Kurt cleared his throat, "So where are you headed?" 

"Springwood Ohio." I answered quietly, my gaze held steadily on my lap.

"Would you like me to drive you there?"

Lori looked around her room, _"Is this a dream? It can't be."_

"You've missed me, admit it." A familiar voice said running the back of his disembodied bladed hand across her cheek. She cringed pulling away. 

"Don't you want to pick up where we left off?" Freddy asked cackling, his full body appeared next to her.

"You're not real! You're gone, I don't dream any more," Lori held her head as she spoke backing away from him nearly tripping. "We killed you!" She cried tearing her hands from her face.

"Oh but you didn't. You can't stop me." Freddy stood watching Lori as she struggled with her thoughts.   

"Jason, Jason and I killed you! There's no way you could have survived-"

"Stupid bitch, you can't kill me. As long as there are those who remember me I will live forever!" He lashed out at her slicing her right forearm open, gasping Lori took a step back and fell... Freddy leaned over the edge and waved grinning manically. Lori screamed as she fell, faster and faster, she shut her eyes tightly, assuming the worse. But once her body collided with the surface she was surprised to see she was safe in her bed. She sat up, tangled in her sheets drenched in a cold sweat and looked around. She was awake this time, she was sure, this was her room.

"He's back." She whispered, her face taut in fear as she held her bleeding arm to her chest.

~*~*~To be continued~*~*~

**A/N:** Review please!


	8. I'm going to kill my computer

**Author's Note:** Forgive my swearing and forgive me period. I being the huge dumb ass I am have unknowingly deleted my Family Ties document. God damn it I am about ready to break my fucking computer as well as beat myself up. I had the next chapter nearly completed-just a few touch ups- and a quarter of the one following, plus titles for all the chapters and an outline of how this fic is going to turn out. SON OF A BITCH I am so mad. *sigh* It will be a horrendous wait until I have recalled what I've written but I promise you this damn story will have an ending, it may be next year that it gets posted but by God it's going to happen! So thanks for listening to me rant and if you want you can yell at me too. On a happier note I'd like to thank everyone who has read my fic so far and don't lose hope. Jaa ne.


End file.
